


Give Yourself To Me

by wintersoldier17



Series: Stucky (Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes) [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Bucky Barnes Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gay Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers-centric, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Romance, Stucky - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersoldier17/pseuds/wintersoldier17
Summary: Post endgame, Steve and Bucky finally get to be together. Get closer to each other, emotionally and physically. But in all the years they spent together, this is the first time Bucky truly shows himself to Steve, physically, along with his scars and the metal arm that he always considered to be nothing but a weapon. He learns to let go of his reservations and his self-doubts, and gives in.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stucky (Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160141
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Give Yourself To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Art by me, via my tumblr blog -- https://odetolove95.tumblr.com/post/645447210128015360/steve-pushed-bucky-against-the-wall-but-he-knew

Steve pushed Bucky against the wall, but he knew not to hurt him. Even in a feeling of urgency such as this, his gentleness was intact. Pinning his wrists above his head, he brought their lips together in a wild kiss. His tongue found its way into Bucky’s mouth, exploring its warm spaces, and leaving him breathless.

Bucky exhaled a short breath when the kiss finally broke and Steve moved to his neck. He felt the bristles of his beard scratch his skin, and his wetness of his lips as they kissed a path along his shoulder. The titillating heat radiating from Steve's body, pressed firmly against his, made him tingle all over. Like a jolt of electricity coursing through his body.

This was happening too fast. One moment, they had reached home—Steve’s home—and next, Bucky was ripping his shirt off. In the dim light of the house, the shadows played upon Steve's body sensually, highlighting his perfectly sculpted muscles. And Barnes couldn’t tear his gaze from him. He wanted this for a long time, but had always been reluctant to show himself, even when he knew Rogers would accept him. His metal arm had always been a curse to him. He’d look at himself in the mirror and hate seeing the scars where the arm met his skin.

_Nothing but a weapon._

Even now, it concerned him when he gripped Steve’s arm with his metal hand a little too tightly. Too afraid to hurt him, despite the fact that Cap was tough enough to handle anything.

Meanwhile, Steve could feel, think, and see nothing but Bucky. His mind chanted his name like a mantra. The feral desire in him was so strong he could barely contain it. It sparked when he stood close to him, and raged like a wildfire within. He couldn’t care less about the prosthetic arm. All he wanted was to touch him. Kiss him. Feel him. Cherish him.

He let go of his wrists and slid a hand inside Bucky’s shirt, feeling his way up his toned abs, his ribs, then reached up to palm his pec. Teasing his nipple. His touch left goosebumps on Bucky’s skin, making him quiver a little.

As Steve pushed his shirt up to his neck, his fingers brushed against the scars.

With a gasp, Bucky caught his wrist. “Wait.”

Steve looked at him. His golden hair fell to his face, making him look like a work of art.

“What’s wrong?” he breathed.

Bucky swallowed, unable to find the words. “I—”

“We don’t have to do this.”

“No, I... I want this. I want you. It’s just...”

“What?”

“You might not like me.” He glanced down, feeling a pang of pain in his heart.

Steve stared at him as though he’d uttered something appalling. He never thought the love of his life, the very reason for his existence, would even think something like that. The man should know by now, after everything they’ve been through, that he was nothing short of a miracle.

However, a part of Rogers understood what he felt. To be torn apart and pieced back together, only to be brainwashed into committing unthinkable crimes, was horrible. The idea of intimacy was still new to Bucky. He didn’t think anyone would want to love him.

“Look at me,” said Steve.

It hurt him to see the dejection in Bucky’s eyes when they met his.

He held his metal hand, interlacing their fingers. “I get it. I do. There was a time when I was weak, scrawny, dealing with more sicknesses than I can handle. I couldn’t have been more pathetic, and yet, you never judged me. So what makes you think I would judge you now?”

He reached a hand to hold his face, stroking Bucky’s cheekbone with his thumb. The latter nuzzled his cheek in Steve’s palm.

“I know what you’re thinking,” he added. “But your arm is a part of you. You control it, not the other way around.”

He put his metal hand to his chest, and stood there while Bucky caressed his muscles, every line and contour on his body, tracing the veins running down his arms. Feeling the bulge of his biceps.

 _The man was gorgeous._ Bucky could hardly believe he was his.

Steve felt the same way about him, but he wouldn’t believe it.

“You’re not a weapon,” he whispered, tracing his lips with his thumb. “Do you trust me?”

Barnes couldn’t help but surrender. “Yes.”

“Then let me see you. All of you.”

He was the only one Bucky opened up to, the one who broke through the walls he put up around himself. The only one he let in. The one to whom he split himself open and exposed his soul. So he allowed him to take his shirt off.

Steve’s heart skipped a beat at the sight of him. The scars especially captivated him. Like fissures on dry land. He delicately ran his fingers along the red, jagged skin.

“You’re so beautiful,” he exhaled.

Bucky at the glimmer of affection in his slate-blue eyes. This love, acceptance and reassurance was all he needed. He let go of his reservations, broke out of the cage that made him feel like a monster, and pulled Steve into a kiss. His heart reached out to his love and its overpowering voice drowned out all the doubts in his mind. Put his insecurities to rest.

Moving away from the wall, he walked backwards to the table, perching himself on it. He unbuckled Steve’s belt hastily, stealing kisses in between. Steve got rid of his jeans before going for Bucky’s. He pulled them off, along with his boxers. Seeing Barnes in all his raw, naked appeal turned him on.

He slid his hands along his thighs, kissing his collarbone, then his chest, then trailed down. Wrapping his fingers around Bucky’s wonderfully hard length, he took it into his mouth. Bucky moaned, letting his head fall back. He slammed a hand on the table, trying to hold his body up. The way Steve deftly worked his mouth on his cock made him weak all over. He thought he was going to come from just this.

In between, they looked at each other briefly. Only briefly. Barnes could barely hold his gaze for a few seconds. He couldn’t even think straight.

Steve made his way back up to face him. Their lips melted together in a searing kiss that drove Bucky insane. And when their lips peeled apart, he barely had time to register what was going on before Steve thrust into him.

Bucky’s mouth dropped open as his thick cock plunged into him, stretching him wide open. He let out another moan, louder this time.

Clasping his hips, Steve rocked him on the table. He felt his tight clench and grunted softly. As the other leaned back, he leaned forward. His shaft nailed that perfect spot inside Bucky, stroking it over and over, sending him over the edge.

Barnes coiled an arm around his neck, pulling him closer.

Every sound he made, every breath he took, urged Steve on. He held Bucky’s engorged shaft and stroked it, all the while keeping his gaze locked onto his face. He wanted to see his every reaction. Watch him lose it.

Unable to hold himself back, he thrust harder. Faster. Racing to climax. He was aching to come, and he knew Bucky was close too, from the way he throbbed in his hand. He wanted them to finish together.

His muscles tensed as he came inside him. Bucky shuddered, shooting all over his hand, finally finding that satisfying release.

They relaxed, hearts pounding and breaths heavy as they held onto each other. Sweat misted their bodies _._ They needed a moment to get their senses back. Bucky ran a hand through Steve’s sleek golden hair, ruffling it gently.

Pulling out of him, Rogers planted soft kisses on his cheek. Holding his metal hand, he kissed his fingers, before touching his forehead with his.

“Wow.” He smiled. “I hope that wasn’t too much or anything…”

Barnes didn’t even know where to begin describing what he felt.

“No,” he replied. “It was… amazing. You’re amazing.”

He caressed his face, feeling the bristles of his beard. Still finding it hard to believe he was in love with the perfect man.

“What are you?” he asked.

“Whatever you want me to be,” came the reply.

“Be mine forever, then.”

Steve's smile stretched to a grin. “Thought you’d never ask.”

He had endless love to give, and he wanted to shower it all on Bucky. He was ready to spend the rest of his life showing him how special he was. All those years spent in solitude were well worth it, if it meant getting to be with him in the end.

Bucky hugged him, burying half his face in his shoulder. He knew it would always be there for him to lean on. To cry on. He felt Steve’s arms bind him in a protective embrace, putting all his broken pieces back together.

“Are you alright?” Steve asked, caressing his back.

Barnes let out a slow breath and smiled.

“I am now.”


End file.
